


Dancing Alone

by FreckleLemonade



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckleLemonade/pseuds/FreckleLemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have the whole place to yourself today... Time to throw on some music and dance in your underwear! xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly lil fic, haha. :D  
> I was listening to 'Dancing on Glass' by St. Lucia while writing this. <3

You finally had the whole floor of Stark Tower to yourself. It was a pretty rare thing since so many people lived in the same area together. All of the other Avengers had gone on missions and other activities for the day. No one would be back for hours and no one who worked in the tower ever really came up to the living quarters, either. You had the whole place to yourself and you were going to take advantage of it while you could. 

It was the middle of summer and a little too warm in the tower, even with the air conditioning running, so you stripped down to nothing but a t-shirt and your favourite underwear. No one was around and you were too high up in the tower for anyone to see in the windows. You would make sure to be dressed again long before anyone came back so what the heck, right? 

You hooked up your iPod to Tony's stereo system and cranked up the volume. Music came blasting through the speakers and you began dancing to your favourite songs. You weren't especially good at dancing but no one was around to judge you so you threw yourself into it, shaking your hips and moving your feet. Because of the loud music, you didn't hear the elevator doors open or the footsteps of someone walking into the room.

"What are you doing?"

You all but jumped right out of your skin at the sound of Steve Rogers' voice. You squeaked, spun around, and saw him standing in the doorway of the living room. His mouth hung slightly open and his face was slowly turning a deep shade of red. There was something in his eyes, too, that you didn't quite recognize.

He stared at you. You followed his eyes and looked down at yourself. It was bad enough that he had caught you dancing but you had also completely forgotten about what you were wearing... Or rather, what you weren't wearing. You opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. Your face turned as red as Steve's and you bolted out of the room as fast as you could. You ran into the closest room and slammed the door behind you. You sunk down to the floor with your face in buried in your hands. You sat there in silence for a couple minutes before there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Hey, (Y/n), can I come in?" Steve called through the door.

"No," you shouted back.

"But you're in my room," he replied calmly.

You looked around for the first time and realized that he was right. The navy blue walls definitely weren't yours. You sighed. This situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

"(Y/n)? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," you said, just loud enough for him to hear, "But I'm still... I still don't have any..."

"Oh," he paused, "You can grab a pair of sweats from my drawer."

You got up and rifled through his drawers. When you finally found a pair of baggy grey sweatpants, you pulled them on and slowly opened the door. You stepped out into the hallway.

"Thanks," you mumbled.

"No problem," he said, "They look good on you. Do they fit okay?"

He gestured to the pants you were wearing. You nodded.

"What are you doing back so soon, anyway?" you asked, feeling a little less flustered now that you were fully clothed, though you still couldn't look him in the eye, "I thought you and everyone else were going to be gone for the day."

"I forgot my phone," he said simply.

An awkward silence settled in the air between you two. You racked your brain for something interesting to say, something that would divert this uncomfortable energy elsewhere, but nothing came to mind. It would probably be best to just leave and let this horribly uncomfortable moment end.

"Well, I'm going to go now, I guess," you said finally.

"Okay."

You started walking down the hallway towards your own room when you heard Steve's voice again.

"Hey, (Y/n)?"

You turned around to see him standing in front of his room with a wolfish grin on his lips. You had never seen that kind of look on his face before but for some reason, it stirred up butterflies in your stomach.

"I'm kind of glad I came back early."

He winked and disappeared into his room, leaving you in the hallway to blush violently once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
